


Just a Nightmare

by Sereana13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereana13/pseuds/Sereana13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was killed by the Shredder. Donnie, Mikey, and especially Raph mourn for their oldest brother and leader. MikeyxDonnie RaphxLeo MxD RxL MikeyxDonniexRaph MxDxR tcest Turtlecest. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nightmare

(Leo's Pov)

"You are Leonardo? Am I right?" Oroku Saki said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to end your life," I said as I drew my katanas. The Shredder let out a deep, rumbling laugh as he stood up from his throne like chair.

(The next day) (Raph's Pov)

I woke up to a ringing in my ears and realized it was my alarm clock. I grumbled curses as I rolled out of my hammock. I grabbed my mask and gear and put them on.

"Morning Raphie!" Mikey said cheerfully from the stove as I walked into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that, twerp," I mumbled as I sat down at the table.

"Morning Donnie!" Mikey said with a giggle. His mate walked in and kissed Mikey on the cheek before saying his 'good mornings.' Donnie sat down at the table beside me with his coffee.

"Donnie? Have you seen Leo? He didn't come to bed last night," I asked with a worried look.

"I'm sure he was just tired and decided to sleep in his bed since it was closer," Donnie smiled reassuringly. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on him," I mumbled as I walked towards the stairs. I walked to my lover's room when I reached the top of the stairs. I opened the door and peaked in.

"Leo? Babe? Are you awake?" I said gently as I walked over to the bed. There was a lump under the blanket that I assumed was my older brother.

"Leo?" I whispered as I yanked the blankets off the bed. I screamed my younger brothers' names as I felt tears come to my eyes. Dark thoughts flooded my mind as Mikey and Donnie burst through the door.

"Raph? What's-!?" Donnie cut himself off when he saw the bed. Mikey clung to his mate's arm and trembled.

"Raph. I'm sure he's ok! He probably spent the night at April's or Casey's," Donnie said with a panic filled voice.

I laid down on the bed and wrapped myself in my mate's blanket. I breathed in his scent and let out a choked sob.

"Raphie?" Mikey whispered as he slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. The bed squeaked a little in protest to the extra weight.

"April? Have you seen Leo? Can you ask Casey? No… Raph's crying. Yes. Th-thank you," Donnie hung up and sniffled. I laid on Leo's bed, curled up in his blankets, and cried for an hour and a half straight.

After that I couldn't cry anymore. My lips were chapped, my skin was dry, and my eyes were blood-shot. My stomach growled but I ignored it.

When Donnie and Mikey left me to mourn, I pulled out a razor blade from my belt. I took off my wrist wraps and let the fall on the floor beside the bed. I touched the cold metal to my exposed green skin and sliced.

I watched as my blood dripped on my plastron and thought of all the amazing things that happened between Leo and I. I thought of all the times we made love to each other and the fights we had. I thought of the little things we did for each other. We would leave little love notes or poems, though Leo wrote most of the poems, anywhere we could when we wouldn't see each other that day.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. I didn't hear my dad walk into the room and stand beside the bed.

"Raphael? Are you alright my son?" I yelped and hid my wrists from him. I looked up at him nervously, hoping he didn't see me cutting my wrists.

"Please leave me alone," I whispered as I rolled on my side and curled up tightly in the blankets.

"But Raphael-," I cut Sensei off with a low growl before he could finish his sentence.

"Dad, please…" I trailed off. I heard him sigh and shuffle to the door.

"If you need to-," I cut him off with a louder growl. He let out a louder, heavier sigh and shut the door.

As I heard him walk down the hall, a thought came to me. 'If Leo's dead then if I kill myself we can be together again!' I thought. I let out a sob as I thought about what Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter would think if their older brothers and sons were both dead. The door opened again and I heard two sets of shuffling and sniffles.

"Raphie?" Donnie whispered when he stood by the bed, "C-can we sleep here with you tonight?" I thought for a moment.

"Sure…" I mumbled as I scooted over in Leo's bed. The bed dipped and a body was flush against my shell. I bit my lip to keep from crying in front of my younger brothers. I had to be strong for them.

I rolled over to find that Mikey was right up against me. Donnie was right behind him. I wrapped my arm around Mikey and laid my hand on Donnie's shoulder, rubbing gently.

After a while I fell asleep and nightmares plagued my dream world.


End file.
